Costume Contest
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Carlos and Logan are going to a costume contest, knowing they have the best costumes. When they get back, Carlos reveals another reason he likes the choice of costumes. Cargan! For CheekyBrunette.


**Okay, so this is a Very-late Halloween, very-early Christmas gift for CheekyBrunette because...well, I felt like I should have a reason behind having a Big Time Rush containing Teen Titans story (I'm gonna have more though, I'm just gonna blame her for starting it. [But I'm glad she introduced me to Rob/BB, it's AWESOME])**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>"Carlos! Stop moving!" Logan scowled again.<p>

"I-I can't help it. It-it tickles." Carlos gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm almost done." Logan sighed, picking up his tools again.

"Did you have to do it to all of me?" Carlos asked before Logan could start again. "It'll all be covered up when I put clothes on."

"I'm not doing _all_of you." Logan said cockily. "You still have your boxers on, because I'm not painting that area."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm grateful my butt isn't going to be green." Carlos sighed.

Logan stood up from where he had been on the ground, painting Carlos' legs, and held up his paint brush. "Now, I'm going to paint your face, after that James will come in here to do your hair while Kendall helps me with my costume, then Kendall will come and do your ears and eyes while James does my hair."

"Dude, Kendall and James are, like, our own personal hair and wardrobe team. We are _so _going to be the best pair in that costume contest!" Carlos yelled, jumping and getting a green streak across his face.

"Carlos, stay still or we won't make it to the contest."

An hour and a half later, Kendall and James stood in the living room. "I now proudly present-" Kendall started, before James cut him off.

"Green Boy and Boy Wonder!" He yelled, causing Kendall to chuckle.

Logan walked into the living room, Carlos following closely behind. "Not cool dude." He said.

"Yeah, I'm Beast Boy and he's Robin, not Green Boy and Boy Wonder." James shook his head and walked over to do a quick scan of the two Teen Titans. Carlos eyes were green from his color contacts, his ears were nicely pointed, his costume was perfect, and every visible part of his body and hair was green.

Logan's was just as good. His hair was spiked to the side perfectly, his cape was just the right length, his mask covered his eyes, and the details on his shirt were great. "I didn't think this was a good idea at first, but you guys look really nice." James said.

"Almost exactly like the characters. You'll have to thank Camille and Stephanie for making you those wicked costumes. Now, you gotta let me take your picture to send to mom." Kendall pulled out his phone. "Pose and smile pretty pretty." Kendall chuckled.

Logan and Carlos posed for two pictures. One, where they just stood back-to-back and smiled. In the second they did their best we're-going-to-go-fight-bad-guys pose, which looked pretty cool if you ignored the orange couch in the background.

"Well, you guys ready to win the costume contest?" James asked.

"You bet!" Carlos yelled and dragged Logan towards the door.

***2 hours later***

"Stupid Spider-Man." Carlos grumbled as he walked in. "Who pairs Robin with Spider-Man? Robin is either with Batman or a member of the Teen Titans, as in Beast Boy, as in me!" He turned to face his friends, pointing at himself.

James, Kendall, and Logan followed him over to the couch and sat down. Logan set his little 1st place trophy and set it on the coffee table before he took the mask off his face, a small red line leaving an outline on his face. "Spider-Man and Robin is a weird combo. Wonder who the judges were this year..."

The other three boys just shrugged and Logan stretched before standing up. "Okay, I gotta get out if these pants. They are way too tight."

James looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "They aren't that tight, dude."

"Seriously? These pants? These are tight, bro." Logan said pointing at his green tights. **(1)**

"I'll come with you. I'm tired of bein' green."** (1 also)**

"Okay." Logan said, and Carlos picked up the mask as the two made their way towards their bedroom.

As soon as the two were in, Carlos turned Logan around and put his mask back on. "Why'd you do that?" Logan asked.

"Because, when I do this," Carlos said, pulling Logan in for a kiss. He pulled back and said, "I wanna be able to say that Beast Boy really does love Robin."

"Well, in that case," Logan said, leaning down and giving Carlos another kiss. He pulled back and stared into Carlos green eyes. "Now I can say Robin really loves Beast Boy." Carlos smiled at him. "Okay, now that we've got that covered, take out those contacts. I feel like I'm kissing Kendall."

Carlos smirked and started walking towards the bathroom. Before he walked in, he turned back and looked at Logan. "Keep those tights." He said.

Logan looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched but his eyes still hidden under his mask. "Why?"

"Because, you never known when I might need a superhero to rescue me." With that and a wink, Carlos walked into the bathroom, leaving a smiling and slightly blushing Logan, who was looking down at his tights.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Yes Cheeky, I not only stole, as what you said was, the most mentioned line from your story, but I also added the story title. Hopefully that will make you smile, because that was my plan.<strong>

**It took me forever to decide whether I wanted this to be a Cargan or a Jagan. My first plan was for it to be a Jagan, where Logan was Robin, James was Beast Boy, Carlos was Cyborg, and Kendall was Spider-Man. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized this would be better with Carlos as Beast Boy, and James and Kendall as themselves. I also wanted to put an unexpected angsty twist on it, but I figured I'll save the angst for my other story (a Jagan).**

**So, yeah, watch out for more Teen Titans related Big Time Rush stories and my Angsty Jagan (I don't think it's possible to write for Big Time Rush and stay fluffy forever)**

**Reviews equal love, and love equals motivation to write, and motivation to write equals soon updates yours truly.**

**-Saun**


End file.
